Spin the Bottle
by Misha
Summary: A harmless game of spin the bottle. seqel added 100103
1. Spin the Bottle

Spin the Bottle   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- Okay, this is just a short, silly fic. Yes, believe it or not I do those every once in a while. There are lot's of different pairings represented here, but most only get a brief mention. There's no real point to this, I just wrote it for fun. And fun it is. We've got lot's of angry Ron, lot's of smooches, and some sarcastic comments, all in all it should be interesting. Oh, and I should warn you, there is a bit of slash in here, sorry, but I like it. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Summery- A harmless game of "Spin the Bottle". 

Rating- PG   


* * *

"You want to do _what_?" Ron and Harry asked in unison, looking at Hermione. 

"I want to play a game." Hermione told him. "I'm bored." 

"If you won't tell us what game, how will we know whether or not we know how to play it?" Ron asked reasonably. 

"That's okay, it's not that hard and if you don't know, I'll explain it." Hermione told them. "Ginny's gone off to gather more people. We're going to play in the girls' dorm, I've cast a protection spell to keep anyone from coming in unexpected and catching us." 

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. 

"Fine." Harry said finally, he knew it was no use arguing with Hermione. 

Hermione beamed and lead them into the 5th year girl's dorm. Lavender and Parvati were already waiting for them. 

"You convinced them?" Parvati asked with a grin. 

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, is your sister coming?" 

"Ginny's bringing her." Parvati said. "Along with whoever else she can find." 

Just then Ginny appeared. 

"I'm back." She said, then several people followed her into the room. 

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of one of the people who had followed Ginny. Draco Malfoy. Padma Patil, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. 

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. "Slytherins!" 

"So?" Ginny said with a shrug. "It's not as if they have some deadly disease, besides everyone has promised to be on their best behaviour." 

"Same goes to you." Hermione told Ron and Harry firmly. "No fighting allowed." 

"Fine, if _he_ doesn't start something, I won't." Harry promised, tilting his head in Malfoy's directions. 

Malfoy just grinned while Ron just glared. 

"So what are we playing?" Seamus asked a minute later. "Ginny wouldn't tell us." 

"Spin the Bottle!" Lavender said with a grin. 

A few people started to protest, but after a minute they all gave in and formed a circle. The girls had pushed the beds back so that there was a large clear space in the middle of the room for them to sit down. 

"One little thing before we start." Hermione said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on. No matter what sex they are." 

"Hermione!" Ron protested loudly. 

"Oh, come on, it's not like it's that big of a deal." Blaise said, rolling her eyes. "I mean I wouldn't have problems kissing another woman." 

"That's just because you're a Slytherin and that means you're naturally twisted." Ron shot at her. 

"I'm not a Slytherin and I wouldn't have a problem either." Padma told him. Lavender and Parvati backed her up. 

"It's just a game." Lavender said, shrugging shoulders. "Now, come on, let's play." 

"Who goes first?" Harry asked, secretly amused at the look on Ron's face. 

"I will." Hermione said. She leaned over and spun the bottle. 

After a minute, it landed on Seamus. With a smile, Hermione got up and kissed Seamus quickly on the lips. 

"See, perfectly painless." Hermione said, sitting down again. "Your turn, Seamus." 

Seamus spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. With a shy smile, Ginny got up and Seamus walked over to her and kissed her. 

This kiss lasted more than a second, quickly growing deeper as Ginny wove her arms around Seamus' neck. 

Harry could see Ron's temper growing as he watched them. Harry reached out and held his friend back. 

"Relax." He hissed in Ron's ear. 

"Relax! He's devouring my sister, how could I possibly relax!" Ron shouted. 

"Ron, Ginny's fourteen and she seems perfectly at ease." Lavender told him. Ron just glared at her. 

Finally, Ginny and Seamus pulled away. 

"Nice of you to join us again." Ron said sarcastically, switching his glare from Lavender to the two of them. 

"Oh, shove it." Ginny said as she and Seamus took their seats. 

Ginny then leaned over and spun the bottle, it landed on Neville. Ginny got up and kissed Neville briefly on the lips then sat back down. 

Neville looked relieved, Harry could tell that he was afraid that Ron would beat him up. 

Harry was also sure that Ron was seriously considering inflicting bodily harm on Seamus, but Seamus didn't look that worried. 

It was Neville's turn to spin and the bottle landed on Pansy. 

Harry stifled a laugh, they both looked horrified. 

"I'm not going to kiss him!" Pansy declared. 

"You have to, it's in the rules." Parvati said unrepentantly. "go on now." 

With a sick look on his face, Neville got up and kissed her quickly then hurried back to his seat. 

With a disgusted look on her face, Pansy spun the bottle. 

Harry could see her looking hopefully at Malfoy, who looked perfectly horrified. 

The bottle landed on Blaise. Pansy looked disappointed, but got up and kissed the other girl. 

Then Blaise calmly reached for the bottle. "My turn." She said as Pansy returned to her seat, acting as if nothing had happened. 

She spun it and it landed on Dean. 

Dean got up as Blaise approached him. The attractive Slytherin girl wove her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

This was no simple peck and it grew deeper. 

"This is even better than Seamus and Ginny." Padma said with a smile, causing Ron to glare at her. 

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hermione asked a minute later, when Blaise began to unbutton Dean's robes. 

"Yo! Get a room!" Draco yelled at the two of them. 

When that didn't work, Draco picked up his wand and suddenly both Blaise and Dean were drenched with water. 

"What did you do that for?" Blaise asked with a pout as they both sat down. 

"We didn't really want to watch you go at it." Draco said with a yawn. "Sorry, but that's not something I want to see." 

Blaise glared at him. 

"It's your turn Dean." Hermione said quickly. 

Dean spun the bottle and it landed on Padma. 

This kiss was brief. Possibly because Blaise was glaring at Padma warningly. She really was quite intimidating. 

Padma spun and the bottle landed on Ron. 

Padma made a face and Harry supposed that she was remembering the Yule Ball. Their lips barely touched before Padma was back in her seat. 

Ron grimaced and reached for the bottle. Harry could hear him whispering, "please let it land on a female." 

It obviously wasn't Ron's lucky night because the bottle landed on Justin. Ron looked trapped. 

"Go on, do it." Harry urged him, trying hard to laugh. 

With a sick look on his face, Ron approached Justin and kissed him quickly then rushed back to his seat. 

Justin spun the bottle and it landed on Lavender. 

The kiss was short and sweet, then Lavender reached for the bottle. 

Much to Harry's surprise, it landed on him. He really hadn't been expecting that, but with a shrug he stood up as Lavender came over to him. 

The kiss was nice. Nothing like Blaise and Dean's, but not just a brief beck either. 

It went on for a minute or so, before Harry pulled away. He and Lavender smiled at one another, before both sitting down. 

After a moment, Harry reached for the bottle and spun it. 

To his horror, it stopped at Draco. The blonde Slytherin stood up with a sly look on his face and approached Harry. 

Now, Harry had no problems kissing another guy, his problem was that it was Malfoy. His public enemy and secret desire. What if he made a fool out of himself? 

As he leaned towards the other boy, his eyes met Draco's and he saw the desire there. 

Their lips met then and the kiss quickly grew out of control. Harry ran one hand through Draco's silver hair, while Draco clasped him strongly at the waist. They leaned into one another, desperate not to be separated. 

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere they were both drenched with water. They pulled apart. 

"Granger!" Draco hissed. 

"Just thought I'd try it your way." Hermione said with an innocent smile. 

Harry headed back to his seat, but Draco stopped him. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Draco whispered. "And I intend to do it again." 

Harry just looked at Draco for a minute, then headed back to his seat. 

He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew that it wasn't going to end with one kiss. He and Draco had started something tonight and they wouldn't be able to forget about it. 

No, this was only the beginning. 

The End 


	2. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is the sequel for 'Spin the Bottle' that people kept asking me for. Took me a **long** time to get it written, but here it is. This is set at the end of a non-cannon version of the sixth year since I started this before Order of the Phoenix came out. It follows sometime after the events of 'Spin the Bottle', so you might want to read that one first. This is basically just cute teenage fluff and is not meant to be at all serious. I based the behaviour of the characters in this on my own memories from being that age. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Draco/Harry, Minor Seamus/Ginny, Dean/Blaise, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Seamus, Harry/Pansy, implied Harry/Hermione. 

Summery- Sequel to "Spin the Bottle". The gang gets together for a simple game of 'truth or dare'. 

Rating- PG-13 

Spoilers- Up to "Goblet of Fire".   


* * *

"No, no, no." Ron stated determinedly. "Last time you were in the mood to play a game, my lips touched Justin Finch-Fetchley's. I'm still trying to recover." 

"It wasn't **that** bad." Hermione told him, her hands on her hips. "Besides, we're not going to be playing 'spin the bottle' tonight." 

"What are we playing?" Harry asked calmly. 

"Wait and see." Hermione told him mysteriously. "Now come on." 

With a sigh, Ron gave in and followed Harry and Hermione to the girl's dorm. This time, everyone else was already there. 

Harry sat down next to Draco and then leaned over to give his significant other a light kiss. 

"Eww!!!" Ron exclaimed. "Can you guys not do that? I'm trying to live in denial about your relationship." 

"How's that working for you?" Draco asked sarcastically, as he gave Harry an affectionate pat on the hand. 

"Better when you're not around." Ron shot back. 

Draco was about to retort when Harry shot him a look. 

"Play nice." He warned Draco and then turned to Ron. "That goes for you too." 

They both made faces, but were silent. 

"So what are we playing?" Harry asked Hermione. 

She grinned. "I thought we'd play 'Truth or Dare'." 

"Wonderful." Ron muttered sarcastically, but Hermione shot him and glare and he shut up. 

"I'll go first." Lavender declared. "Draco, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Draco stated calmly. 

"When did you first realize you had feelings for Harry?" 

Draco smiled. "After the first task during the Triwizard tournament." He answered softly. "It took me a lot longer to come to grip with them, but that was the first moment I had to admit to myself that I cared about Harry." 

Harry smiled. "Aww." He said softly, leaning over to kiss Draco gently. 

Ron made a face, but didn't say anything. 

"Draco, your turn." Lavender said with a smile. 

"Play nice." Harry admonished, seeing Draco's gaze land on Ron. Draco made a face, but turned to Ginny instead. 

"Ginny, truth or dare?" He asked wickedly. 

Ginny looked at Draco, then at Harry, and then back again and blushed. "Dare." 

Draco grinned. "I dare you to kiss Blaise for 30 seconds." 

Ginny blushed and looked over at the Slytherin girl. Blaise just smiled and beckoned Ginny to her. Nervously, Ginny went over and kissed Blaise. Draco kept watch, until finally 30 seconds were up. The two girls parted. Ginny's face was as red as her hair, while Blaise looked unaffected. 

"Not bad." She told Ginny with a smile. "Too bad you're so obviously straight, 'cause you're cute." 

Ginny blushed even redder. 

"Your turn, Gin." Hermione said, glaring at Draco. 

Ginny looked around. Her eyes landed on Parvati. "Parvati, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Parvati said matter-of-factly. 

"I dare you to owl Professor Snape a love letter." Ginny said with a grin. 

Parvati stared at her in horror, while everyone else burst out laughing. 

"Fine." Parvati muttered, she got up and got some parchment. She wrote out the letter, with everyone else giving her tips. Finally, she got up and took it out to the owlry. Everyone followed her to make sure she actually sent it. 

Once she was done and they were back in the dorm, Parvati looked straight at Hermione. "Hermione, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Hermione answered after a long moment. 

"Are you a virgin?" Parvati asked. "And if you aren't, who was your first?" 

"That's two questions!" Hermione protested. 

"So?" Parvati asked unrepentantly. "What's the answer?" 

Hermione blushed and turned away. "No." She muttered finally. "I'm not a virgin." 

Most of the people in the room stared. They hadn't been prepared. 

"Who?" Lavender asked. 

Ron was thunderstruck, just staring at Hermione. 

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry." She said finally. 

"Harry?" Parvati repeated. "But, he's gay!" 

"Bi, actually." He answered. "I'm attracted to women too, I just happened to be in love with a guy." 

Draco smiled at his lover, totally unaffected by Hermione's revelation as he had already been informed. 

Ron looked torn between anger and hurt as he stared at his two best friends. Ginny looked a little hurt as well, but not devastated by any means. 

"When?" Padma asked curiously. Hermione smiled. "That's an extra question." 

Padma, Parvati, and Lavender all made faces, but nodded. 

"Hermione, it's your turn." Parvati told her. 

Hermione looked around the room. "Blaise, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." The Slytherin girl said without pausing. 

"Are you really bisexual?" Hermione asked. "Or do you just like to freak people out?" 

"I'm bisexual." Blaise answered calmly. "Most Slytherins are." "Big

shocker." Ron muttered sarcastically. 

"Weasley, truth or Dare?" Blaise asked, looking straight at Ron. 

"Dare." Ron answered uncertainly after a few minutes. 

Blaise grinned. "I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to kiss any guy here, it's your choice, for 30 seconds." 

Ron looked horrified as he scanned the room. He looked at Neville, then turned away. Same with Justin. He glanced at Harry, but Draco glared at him and he quickly turned away. Blaise gave him the death glare when he glanced at Dean. 

Finally he looked at Seamus. Seamus looked slightly put out, but finally nodded. 

Ron leaned over and kissed Seamus. As soon as the thirty seconds, the two boys jumped apart. 

"Are you done kissing my boyfriend?" Ginny asked in mocking tone, wrapping her arms around Seamus. 

"Oh, yes." Ron said with a shudder. "I never want to do that again." 

"Strange, I enjoy kissing Seamus." Ginny commented, pretending to be puzzled. 

"You've spent too much time with the Slytherins." Ron muttered. 

His sister just grinned. 

Ron looked around. "Lavender, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Lavender said after a moment. "Is it true that you have a crush on Professor Lupin?" 

Remus had been reinstated as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

Lavender blushed. "Maybe." She admitted. 

Harry made a face at the confession. He just found it strange that one of his friends had a crush on his parents' friends. 

Lavender's eyes lit up. "My turn!" She looked straight at Harry. "Truth or Dare?" 

Harry sighed. "Truth." He said, even though he knew what she would ask. He'd rather that than whatever dare she was sure to come up with. 

Lavender grinned. "When did you and Hermione sleep together and what were the circumstances?" 

"Last summer." Harry said, referring to the summer before sixth year. "I spent part of the summer at Hermione's remember? Anyway, as we spent all that time together, one thing led to another and we ended up together. It was just a summer thing and we agreed not to tell anyone about it, since we decided that we're better off as the best of friends." 

Harry looked at his best friend and smiled. Even though things had not worked out for them in a romantic sense, he still cared about Hermione deeply and in a way he was glad that she was his first. She meant more to him than anyone else in the world except for Draco. 

She returned his smile and he knew that she felt the same way that he did. 

Harry looked around the room. "Padma, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Padma said without hesitation. 

"If you could sleep with anyone in this room, who would it be?" Harry asked, wanting someone else to be on the hot seat. 

Padma glared at him and then looked around the room. "Draco." She said finally. 

"You've got good taste." Harry said with a grin, not the least bit jealous. 

"Thanks." Padma said, before turning to Pansy. "Pansy, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Pansy said quickly, glancing at Harry. 

Harry knew that the Slytherin girl still had feelings for Draco and was uncomfortable at the idea of having to confess though feeling's in front of Draco's boyfriend. 

Padma paused, obviously trying to think of a suitable dare. "I dare you to kiss the person of your choice for 30 seconds." She said finally. 

Pansy glared at her before glancing around the room. She didn't even look at Draco, instead her gaze landed on Harry. 

She stood up walked over to him and threaded her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a pleasant kiss. Nothing on Draco's of course, but not bad. 

When it was over, she shrugged apolgetically. "Sorry about that." She said, before sitting down. 

"It's okay." Harry answered as Draco grinned and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. He snuggled against Draco and looked at Pansy. 

"Your turn." 

Pansy surveyed the room at large, trying to pick a victim as the game went on and Harry enjoyed his time with his lover and his friends. 

The End 


End file.
